Half my everything
by mind.blocked.123
Summary: Bella married Jacob because he was there and he loved her. Now 15 years after that day in the woods Bella is starting to forget and forgive that Vampire and his family that broke her heart. What if her new home has more in common with forks then its green
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just finished reading another one of those Edward and Bella meet again after Hundrad years things. And well I didn't really want Edward back... Okay thats a Lie I LOVE EDWARD...But I also Love Jacob. SO, This is my Bella And Jacob Story**

**I do not own the Characters in this story... Excepted Jacob and Bellas Child. **

**Chapter 1**

I sat in the window of my new house. Jacob and the boys were carrying boxes and furnisher in through the front door. I half smiled as my beautiful little girl ran up the walk with a small box in her hands. She hit a high lip and went flying forward before Seth caught her.

"It's okay Bella" he mouthed and I smiled.

This was a hard day for me every year. I thought by now I would be over **_him. _**** I am. I mean I love Jacob and Alison more then anything, but he was my first love and I remember him. Exactly 15 years ago today Sam found me crying, soaking and in shock on the floor of the forest outside of Charlies house. Exactly 15 years ago ****_he _****left. **

**"Bella?" I jumped a little as Jacob placed hes warm hands on my shoulders. "Bella, Hunny are you alright?"**

**"Hmm, Oh yes" I lied.**

**"You're doing much better this year" Jacob smiled and kissed my forehead. "a few years ago, you would have been lying in bed." I winced at the memory. **

**Jacob laying in bed with me. Holding me and not saying a word. We had sent Alison to Charlies. I didn't want her to see me like this. Since she was born six years ago I tried my hardest to let the feelings go. Before her my fit could last days, now I don't even have the fits anymore. **

**"It's good to see you upright, baby" Jacob said kissing me again, then heading out the front door. **

**Jacob was too good for me. He was the prefect friend though first few months. He knew what Edward was, I could tell Jacob everything, I didn't need to hold back with him. He was there to hold my hand through the first anniversary. He stay at my bed side as the dark hole took over me for almost a month. And he hasn't left since. **

**I couldn't have asked for someone better, but I wouldn't. I don't deserve Jacob Black, and he deserved far better then me. I love Jacob but I still have feelings for ****_him_****.. that won't change, but Jacob doesn't care. **

**__****Flashback**

**I sat in my long white dress, more then I would have ever picked out. But Charlie was so happy I was happy that he almost forked out his pension to pay for the almost embarrassing wedding. **

**Tears streamed down my faces as I thought about how prefect Alice and Rosalie would have looked in the brown gowns my braids maids were putting on, about how prefect the brown suits would have looked laying on Emmet or Jaspers shoulders. **

**"Bella? Whats wrong?" Angela asked kneeling next to me. **

**"Bella, Dear?" Renee asked standing behind Angela. **

**"Nothing.. I.. I need to talk to Jacob" I said standing up. **

**"Bella it's bad luck for the groom to see the braid before the wedding." Jessica complained and Leah gave her a look. **

**"I'll get him" Leah said heading for the door.**

**"No..no I think I should go." I wiped some of the tears and headed down the hall. **

**"Wow Bella you look beautiful." Sam said when I stopped in front of the door. "Jacobs a lucky man, but aren't you not suppose to see him?"**

**"I really need to talk to him Sam, Alone... do you think you can help me with that?"**

**"Of course Bella." and he ducked into the room. **

**"Bella"**

**"Wow"**

**"Bells you look amazing" **

**each of the boys commented as they stepped out of the room. "He's in there" Sam smiled and kissed the top of my head. **

**Breathing deeply I stepped into the room. Jacob stood in front on a full length mirror. His rust brown suit hugged nicely to his arms and chest. "Jake, you look great" I sighed. I was ready to turn and leave, there was no way I wouldn't marry this man. **

**"So do you Bells" my white dress was tight around the bodice and puffed out at the hip with gathers down the dress studded with brown jewels. **

**"Jake. I need to tell you something" I walked over and took his hand. Walking him over to the bed that sat in the middle of this room. **

**"What?" His eyes looked sad as he tried to smiled. "you still want to marry me...right?" **

**"Of course, I still want to marry you. But I need you to know something before I do. I can't marry you with out you knowing your not the only one I love."**

**"There someone else" He said in mocking horror.**

**I looked at my feet. "Yes"**

**"Bells?" Jacob said raising my chin so we were eye to eye. **

**"You know there is"**

**"Oh, I thought you meant other then me and old Eddy" I flinched at the name. "I'm sorry Bells I forgot" Jacob hugged me close. "I know you still love him, but I love you. I want to be with you. Forever. I know that you love me, and if I have to share with that sick, heartless blood sucker I will because I care about you. But I come first... right Bells"**

**I smiled. He wanted me weather he got all of me, or only what was left he wanted what he could get. "Of course you come first"**

**Jacob took my face in his large hands and kissed my lips. Holding me close for a few minutes then let go. "I love you Isabella. Forever"**

**"I love you Jacob. Forever" **

**__****End of Flashback.**

**"Mommy?" Alison asked snapping me out of my memory. **

**"Yes baby" I said lifting her up onto the window chair. **

**"Daddy, and the boys are hungry. Can we make lunch?" I smiled at her. **

**"Of course" and I followed my beautiful angel into the kitchen. It was about 1:30 in the afternoon. The only up side was the day was almost over. **


	2. Chapter 2

******Chapter 2**

**Alison has always loved cooking. Jacob says she gets it from me because he couldn't cook if his life depended on him. **

**We set up a sandwich station on the island in the kitchen, I did the slicing of tomatoes, onions, and lettuce and Alison set out the lunch meats. **

**I walked out to the truck were the boys were loading up the last of the things. "Cafe Alison is Open gentlemen. Sandwich, Lemonade and Iced Tea are on the menu. When your done Ally is waiting" I smiled and kissed Jacob then grabbed a box that was marked kitchen. **

**As I turned towards the door a sleek sliver Volvo speed down the street and I dropped the box. **

**"THEIR ARE KIDS IN THE AREA.." Seth yelled at the speeding car. **

**"Bella?" Jacob ask picking up the box. "Are you alright?"**

**"That car" I said staring after it. **

**"I know, it's okay Ally is in side. Some people drive so recklessly." **

**"That car" I said again. Then shook the thought. They couldn't be here. There was no way. "I'm going to help Alison." I turned to head inside but Jake grabbed my hand. **

**"Bells, it's not him. Lots of people own that car... why, i'm not really sure. The next year up is a much better car... anyway the point is.. it's not him." I smiled and turned back to the house. **

**_It's not _****him****_ Bella. That wouldn't happen. It's not. _****I told myself. **

**"Mommy?" Alison asked as I walked into the house. **

**"Yes sweetpea?"**

**"Mommy, we don't have any Ham... Hams is Uncle Seth's Favorite"**

**"I think Uncle Seth can eat something else" I laughed. This was the only problem in this little girls life. **

**"Mommy!" Alison's attraction to Seth was weird to me at first. I mean sure everyone loved Seth but this little girl needed him. When she wasn't looking for Jake or Me it was Seth. When she wasn't with Jake or me it was Seth. It wasn't until about Christmas last year that my wonderful husband and future son in law thought to fill me in on the fact that my five year old girl was Seths imprint. **

**"Fine hunny, lets go put everything away and go get Seth some ham" **

**"Daddy!" I heard Ally call as I grabbed my purse and keys. "Mommy and me are going to the store... You guys can't have lunch till we come back okay... Promise" **

**I walked into the front yard to see Ally looking up at six full grown werewolves. "Promise?" she ****repeated. **

**"We Promise" they all said together and Ally smiled and walked to the car. **

**"Why don't you guys start pulling some of the boxes away... set up Allies room?" I kissed my husband and followed my daughter to the car. **

**" Eveywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin crazy about him lately " **

**I sadly hummed along to the familiar Hannah Montana song. Laughing at the lyrics. ****_He_**** was on my mind. I pulled the car into a parking spot next to a shiny sliver Volvo. ****_They really did make a lot of this car... I hope_****. **

**I thought as Ally hooped from the car and took my hand. **

**Once she was in a buggy and we were in the store I smiled down at her. "So were here for just ham?" I asked the smiling toddler. **

**"Well.."**

**"I figured" I smiled down at her. Ally was so much like her name sake. I loved Alice but I couldn't bring my self to name my daughter that name nor would Jake let me. When I smiled down at her I remember hearing Esme's story and remember that Rosalie had always wanted kids thats why Ally's middle name is Roseme. **

**I grabbed a large package of Ham from the cooling rack and headed towards the shampoo when I heard a familiar musical laugh. **

**"Don't be silly Rose. You like coconut shampoo and raspberry conditioner." That hurt. Today of all days I have to hear that voice. But the only problem they have is hair products. **

**"Mommy I need shampoo" Ally said. I paused. Could I handle walking around that corner, would they remember me. Unlike them I had aged 15 years. "Mommy"**

**"Yes Ally, I know" I took a deep breath and turned the corner. **

******Alice POV**

**"What are you doing?" Rose asked me as I switched the bottles. **

**"Don't be silly Rose. You like Coconut Shampoo and Raspberry conditioner" I laughed putting the bottles in the cart. **

**"Mommy I need Shampoo" I heard a little girl say. Theres was a short pause then she yelled again. "Mommy" **

**"Yes Ally, I know" It was strange the way the voice effected me. It couldn't be Bella. There was no way she was here. I had missed her so much. I looked over and Rose must have realized the voices ****owner too. We both stood still as the cart and woman came around the corner. **

******Bella POV **

**There they stood. Unchanged by the last 15 years. Beautiful Rosalie her blonde hair flowing over her shoulders. Her long legs accented by her high waisted jeans and crimson red top. And Alice, my sister, my best friends. Her hair still cropped short in its perfect pixie spikes. She wore a pair of dark jeans with a matching vest and cream top. They looked... shocked. They remembered me as much as I remembered them and it hurt. **

**But they weren't the ones that made this choice and So they, or at lease Alice may still love me as I loved him. Them... I mean them. **

**I walked a little closer, I would have to go to the mall and buy Ally and I some different clothes Jake would smell the Vampire on us the second we walked into the house. But I missed Alice there was nothing else I could do. **

**"Alice? Rosalie?" I whispered. Ally looked back at the two young women that stood in front of us. **

**"Wow, Who are they Mommy, their pretty" Ally smiled. **

**"Yes hunny they are. These are some old friends of mommies. Alice, Rosalie this is my Daughter. Alison Roseme Black." ****_'She was named after you guys'_**** I mouthed. **

**Alice's face lite up as she smiled down at Ally. "Bella?" was all she said. **

**I nodded and Alice exploded. "Bella" she said a little louder and locked me in a hug. "Bella I missed you so much. Edward is.." I winced at the name and she pouted. "I'm sorry. He's such a jerk I never wanted to leave you Bella. I missed you. Everyone missed you. Didn't they Rose. Emmet and Jasper, he blames him self he feels so bad. He's sorry too Bella. And Esme and Carlise. Esme loved.. no loves you Bella. Even Rose missed you."**

**"Ya, Even I missed you" Rose said stepping up to hug me. "It's been hard Bella. He was unbearable. It was stupid. He still loves you Bella. But you've moved on and I'm happy. He was a jerk Bella. He hurt you, he hurt him self and he hurt us. It was just...."**

**"I'm sorry if this sounds rude Rose. But I don't want to hear that...I, not today. Please."**

**"Why whats today?" Alice asked. **

**"Exactly 15 years ago you left. It's been hard for me to handle this day ever since. Please not today"**

**"Of course... Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't realize. No wonder he wouldn't leave the house" she said the last part more to her self. **

**"Roseme?" Alice asked after a few moments.**

**"Rosalie and Esme. Alice is a nick name for Alison...I know I'm pathetic."**

**"Not at all. I'm honored." Alice smiled. **

**"Me. Too" Rose said. "Why after me Bella. I thought you hated me?"**

**"I thought you hated me Rose. ****_He_**** once told me that you didn't like me because I wanted to throw away human life, and I thought you deserved at lease to have a baby named after you. And Esme lost her child so I need to give her the same gift. But Jacob wouldn't let me name the baby Alice Rosalie Esme Black. Or Alison Rosalie Esme Black but he liked the twisted." I smiled. **

**"Shes beautiful Bella" Rosalie smiled. "You are a beautiful little girl Alison. Just like your mother."**

**"Thank you" Ally smiled. **

**I went into my purse and grabbed a picture of Ally. "Here, give this to Esme for me" **

**"Of course." Alice smiled. **

**"I'm sorry but we need to get back. I have six hungry men waiting in my house" **

**"Okay" Alice smiled. "See you around" she laughed a little. And I grabbed Ally's shampoo and headed out of the store. **


	3. Chapter 3

******Chapter 3 Alice POV**

**Rosalie and I stood in the Store for a few minutes longer. Rose collected her self first and I looked at the photo in my hand. She was beautiful. Bella had a beautiful little girl and who was named after me. And best of all she was alive. I had never heard anything confirm it. But when her future just sort of disappear all those years ago I figured. **

**"It's because of Jacob" I said to Rose as we climbed into the Volvo. It was the least flashy of our cars and it's not like Edward would use it today. **

**"What is?"**

**"That I thought Bella was dead. He's a wolf isn't he. I can't see them."**

**"That explains it." Rose smiled. "I can't believe she named her daughter after us. After we hurt her like that."**

**"Well she loves US" I laughed. "Hey slow down a little" I said as we pulled down the street with the moving truck. When we passed here last time they yelled at us. **

**"Isn't that Bella's Car?" **

**"Ya, she must live there" As if on que I saw Alison climb from the back seat to join her mother at the trunk. Bella looked up and smiled. And she was in different clothes. **

**I tried to hum a song as I entered the house. Hoping Edward wouldn't hear me. "He's not home" Jasper said. Coming to my side. **

**"Good, is everyone else?" As if on que the living room filled with my family. "Sit down. I have great news"**

**"What is it?" Esme asked. **

**"We saw Be" **

**"Rose" I cut her off.. "We saw Bella" **

**"Alice" Jasper grabbed my hand. "Shes gone" **

**"What do you mean Rose?" Emmet asked. **

**"What do you mean? I mean we saw Isabella Swan at the grocery store"**

**It was almost like I heard Edwards dead heart break as he walked in. "What" he asked. **

**"We saw her. Flesh and blood. She's alive. She's moved on Edward like you wanted." I said taking my brother in my arms. "I didn't know it was 15 years today. It still hurts her. She misses you. She misses everyone" I said turning back to the family. "She has a daughter"**

**"A beautiful daughter" Rose said taking the picture from her purse. "Her Name is Alison. Alison Roseme Black" she turned to Emmet and smiled. "She named her daughter after me. And You Esme and Alice. And shes beautiful. And Bellas happy Edward. Isn't that what you want?"**

**"Ya, it is." he turned to me and half smiled. "do you think she would ever want to see me?"**

**and just like that my world went blank. ****_Edward sat on the front step. As Bellas car pulled down the drive way. 'it's good to see you Bella' he greets. Bella half smiles. Then runs to Edward and hugs him. 'I missed you' 'I missed you too Bella.' he says returning the hug. _**

**When I come back to the room Edward is smiling. **

******Bella POV**

**Bags in hand Ally and I head into the house. She runs right to the kitchen and starts setting up again. And I follow in behind her. Once were ready I call out to the boys. "Okay, Foods Ready" and in quick time the large kitchen fills up and everyone starts giving Ally orders. **

**"ONE AT A TIME" she yells and then goes back to work. **

**"Hello hunny" Jacob says wrapping his arms around my waist. "What's with the new clothes?"**

**"Sorry we went shopping." **

**"Mmhm.. Bells can I talk to you in the living room?"**

**"Sure" I followed Jacob into the living room and leaned on the couch. **

**"Bella, you know what you're doing right? You're not going to get your self hurt you promise?"**

**"Of Course, Jake what are you talking about?"**

**"You don't need to lie baby, I'm not mad. I know that scent. It's Alice, and that blond one. Bella, where did you see them?"**

**"They were at the grocery store" I broke into sobs as I wrapped my hands around Jacob. "I miss them Jake... All of them. You know that. When I saw them, it made me feel whole again. It hurt. But I love them. Jake I want them in my life. I want them to know Alison. I want to be friends. With all of them. You're the chief of police you can't just hate people for no reason."**

**"I don't hate them for no reason. I hate them for the most important reason in the world. They hurt you Bella. I know you believe they are not dangerous but they are. Our daughter, Bella I wont let them hurt her." His voice was close to a yell. **

**"I won't let them either. I'm not an idiot Jacob. I trust them. You may not but I do."**

**"And what happens when you see him again? Hmm. Did you think about that Bella. You still have feelings for him. What if he still has feelings for you. I can't stand to lose you Bella you're my world. Or what if he doesn't that could be worst. I would kill him. If you went back to that state. Bella please"**

**This time I pulled Jacob into my arms. His full 6 feet, cuddling into my 5. "Jacob Black. I love you with most of my heart. You're right Jake I still love Ed...Him. But you're my life. He's an ex I can't get over. That doesn't make him anywhere near as important to me as you and Ally." After a long pause I smiled. "i think I've come along way these past years. I think we could be friends. But it would be easier if you were friends with them too. And Ally. You should have seen Alices face when I introduced them. She was so happy."**

**"I guess I can try. But no promises. That whole enemies thing." Jacob laughed then pulled my head up to his and kissed me. **

**"Thats all I ask." I smiled and we headed back into the kitchen. **

******A/N: I got really into this story and wrote three chapters tonight.. Tell me what you think. **

******Sorry about the switch there. I just need for you to see how the Cullens take the news, and of course when Alice and Rose were so shocked. I think it's going well but please reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: It is 1:32 am, I stayed up a little late tonight but I needed to finish this so I hope you like it.. Please Review?_**

******Chapter 4**

**Ally and I sat in the living room watching cartoons and coloring when there was a knock at the front door. "Jacob?" I yelled hoping he would answer it. **

**"Daddy already left for work mommy" Ally said shaking her head.**

**"Oh" It was Jakes first day of work. It must have slipped my mind. I shook my head and went to the door. Looking through the side window I saw pale arms carrying a tray of cookies. Great another friendly neighbor. **

**I pulled the door open with a sigh but what I found was not exactly your normal neighbor. No what I found was a smiling Vampire mother and one of her sons. "Esme, Emmet?" I ask shaking my head. It was them. I didn't need to question but it was shock. When I saw Alice and Rosalie drive by yesterday it slipped my mind that they knew where I lived. **

**"Hi, Bella" Esme smiled. "I brought cookies, Chocolate chip. I hear they are kids favorite. I worked on them all morning" **

**A few moments past but I couldn't say a thing. It wasn't till Ally came to the door that I came back. "Hello" she smiled up at them. **

**"Is your mommy alright?" Emmet asked the smiling child.**

**"Not usually" she laughed repeating Seth's normal answer. **

**Emmet laughed then knelled down to her height. "I'm Emmet Cullen. Me and your mommy were friends. And this is my mommy Esme." **

**"Hello" Esme smiled.**

**"Mommy? Can we invite your friends in?"**

**"oh, yes. I'm sorry. Come in" **

**"Don't worry about it Bells. It's kinda a shock seeing you too" Emmet said walking throw the door. **

**"Do you like to colour Emmet?" **

**"Why yes I do" Emmet laughed following Ally into the living room. **

**"I will be in the Kitchen, tell me when you want lunch" I yelled then headed towards the kitchen with Esme. **

**"I don't know if they are any good" she said placing the cookies on the counter. **

**"That doesn't matter" I laughed taking the plastic wrap off the plate. "They will be eaten. I'm married to ****a werewolf" I smiled and took a bite from a small cookie. **

**"Oh yes." she laughed. **

**"These are really good Esme." **

**"Thank you. I'm sure you make better"**

**"I'm a brownie mom. The cookies" I said pointing at the four plates on the counter "Are from the neighbors."**

**"Friendly neighborhood?"**

**"Very. But thats good. I wouldn't want Ally growing up in a bad one."**

**"She's beautiful Bella, and thank you" Esme smiled. **

**"she really is. She has my hair and eyes but Jacobs features, both of our skin. And I'm sorry but for what?"**

**"The name. Alice and Rosalie were very excited when they came home the other day. They had us all sit in the living room and they told us about you, and Allison."**

**"Oh, where are they today?"**

**"Carlise is at work, Alice and Jasper are out hunting and Rosalie took Ed.. Him Shopping. Emmet and I were just sitting around that house this morning. No one was around and he came into the living room sulking"**

**I laughed at the image of a sulking Emmet. "Poor Emmet"**

**"I know. So I asked him what was wrong. And he said. 'It's not fair. I loved Bella more then Rose and she got to see her first'" She said using a mock grumpy Emmet voice. "And well I missed you to Bella you were like a daughter to me. So I called Alice and asked where you live and We came over. It was kinda rude, and I'm sorry but we wanted to see you"**

**"No, Esme. It was just a shock. Jacob and I got in a fight the other day. When I came home from the store. He thinks me trying to be friends with you, will hurt me or Ally. I promised him it would be fine. That I might be, better. Or at least enough to see you all. And maybe even Edward" I winced at the name. **

**"It was a shock for us to. But I would love to be your friend Bella"**

**"About that Esme. What do you mean a shock?"**

**"Alice didn't tell you?" I shook my head. "Well a year after we left. Alice was looking for you. To see if you were okay. She was worried. And she couldn't find your future. She found Charlie, one day. And she saw you laying in bed, you looked sick she said. She thought you were dying. She wanted to call Charlie to make sure he was alright but she thought that he would hate her. Then the next time she ****looked, your future was gone." she took my hand. "We thought you were dead all these years. But it was Jacob, Alice can't see the werewolves. You scared her and Rose the other day."**

**"You thought I was, dead?"**

**She just nodded and we sat there for a few minutes, until Ally walked into the room. "Mommy, I'm ready for lunch. Can Emmet and his mom sat for lunch to?"**

**"I don't know sweetie, why don't you ask them?"**

**"Emmet can you stay for lunch?"**

**Emmet looked between Esme and I and smiled. "Actually I need to go see my dad, he works at the hospital"**

**"Oh" **

**"But maybe Emmet can come back another day, sweetie. Maybe he can bring his brothers?" I said hoping they would understand.**

**"Or maybe you and you're mommy can come to my house. I bet everyone would love to see you" Esme smiled. **

**"Maybe?"**

**"Oh please mommy? Can we?"**

**"When is good Esme?"**

**"Carlise has the day off tomorrow, so ****_everyone_**** should be there"**

**"Thats prefect... gives me time to tell Jacob"**

**"YAY!!" Emmet and Ally said at the same time and Esme and I laughed. **

**After they left I made Ally lunch and started on dinner well she watched. **

**"I like your friends mommy" she said playing with her grilled cheese. **

**"Me too hunny, me too"**

**"Why aren't you friends anymore?"**

**my heart stopped. Ally knew about werewolves Jacob, even though his was not suppose to, told her about them when she turned five. At first she didn't understand. Then one day we took her out and showed her the wolves. We told her they were her friends and they were here to protect her from bad people. But I couldn't tell my little girl that her new friend was the one she needed protection from. **

**"Emmet's brother and I use to be a couple. In high school. But we broke up and I met Daddy. I haven't ****really talked to them in a long time. The girls we saw at the store, you remember them?" she nodded. "the blond girl is Emmet girlfriend and the little one is his sister" **

**"Oooooooooohh" she smiled. "Why did you stop talking?"**

**"Edward" I swallowed hard on the name. But if I wanted to be friends with them I would have to get use to it. "Emmet's brother, he had the family move away because he didn't want mommy anymore" I inhaled a sharp breath. "and I don't think Daddy and him would get a long well"**

**"Does that mean they can't come here anymore?"**

**"No, Mommy just needs to have a talk with daddy about .." I was cut off by the kitchen door opening I turned to see Seth and Jacob in there cute little cop outfits. I smiled at my husband. **

**"Wow Bells it stinks like Vam..." Seth started then saw Ally sitting at the counter. "Ally! How was your day?" I watched Jacob. He inhaled then nodded and half smiled. **

**"It was great, two of mommies old friends visited. Emmet and Esme and Emmet coloured with him. And we arm wrestled, he's as weak as you" she laughed climbing into Seth's arms. "Mommy can we play out side?"**

**"Ask Seth"**

**All she had to do was look in his direction and he gave in. "Change first" Jacob ordered. And Seth quickly ran up the stairs to change when he was back he picked Ally up, dropped her by Jacob for a kiss then headed into the back yard.**

**The kitchen was quiet and I returned to cutting, Jacob hung up his belt at the back door the leaned on the counter next to me. "Two of them?" he asked picking up one of Esme cookies and biting down. **

**"Esme and Emmet, Jake it wasn't like someone was going to get hurt."**

**"What if Ally had gotten a paper cut while coloring?"**

**"Emmet would have come and gotten me. He held Jasper back when it happened to me. He has control."**

**"They were in a different room?"**

**"Oh Jacob grow up"**

**"I am grown up Bella, and I'm worrying about my five year old daughter!" **

**I placed the knife down and turned to my husband. "I trust Emmet. I wouldn't have left her with him if I didn't. They were in the other room, I could hear them fine. And Esme was with me."**

**"Four Vampires in one week."**

**"It's a low number for me Jake." I laughed and he joined in. **

**"Are you sure about this?" he asked finishing his cookie and grabbing another. "These are good" **

**"I'm positive. And thanks Esme made them" I said stealing a bite. **

**"She's good at baking for someone with no taste" he laughed again. **

**"How was work?"**

**"Good, there back for sure eh? I saw Dr. Vamp at the hospital today. Creeps me out that he looks the same."**

**"How is he?"**

**"Good, happy that you found someone, proud that its me. He's an alright guy."**

**"I'm glad you think so. Ally and I are going over to the Cullen's Tomorrow" I said ducking under his arm to grab something. **

**"Your, What?"**

**"Esme invited us over. Ally was excited. She loves Emmet, you don't want us to go.... ****_You_**** tell Ally" **

**"That's not fair..."**

**"I know, so were going" I smiled into the fridge. **

**"Be careful?" I turned to see him pouting. **

**"I promise."**

**"Still love me when you come home?"**

**"I don't know, I mean all those Vampires" I joked. Then I reached up and planted a kiss on his stunned face. "Double promise. I love you Jacob Black"**

**"I love you Isabella Black"**


	5. Chapter 5

******A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. ****Ladybug82896 I will Embrace the Smile :) :D**

******Chapter 5**

**"Please be safe today" Jacob said kissing my cheek as he headed out the door. "I mean it Bella, I'm going to worry all day. Be safe"**

**"I will. I wish you wouldn't worry. It's going to be fine. Ally is going to play, I'm going to talk to Alice, and Rosalie, Carlise and Probably Esme"**

**"And Edward?"**

**"If he wishes"**

**"I love you"**

**"I love you too, Jacob please don't worry. You're my husband. And I need you. If you worry to much hope knows what will happen." I laughed. **

**"I'm not kidding"**

**"I want to have a living room later today" I said looking around the house. "So I will try to be back before you get home. If not I have my cell phone and the directions to the house are on th... well with me. I will make you a copy"**

**"You better" he looked down and took my face in both his hands. Then he kissed me with such passion and love that I haven't felt in years. My head spun and my knees felt weak. When he let go I gripped the door frame to steady my self.**

**"Maybe I should hang out with Vampires more often" I laughed. **

**"Something to keep me on your mind" Jake smirked. **

**"That should work" I sighed and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "See you later"**

**"Have fun"**

**"I'll try" I closed the door and headed into the living room were Ally was sitting in her PJ's. "Mommy's going to have a shower, come up stairs to play?" **

**"Sure." she smiled grabbing a few of her toys. **

**I turned the water hot and let the heat loosen the tight muscles in my back. Letting the warm water wash away the weak knees. When I was finished I went to my room and pulled out a long blue top and a pair of faded jeans, this should meet Alice's approval. I smiled at my refection. My brown hair in loose curls, the way my shirt hung showing off my curves and the tight jeans. **

**_Blue Bella? Blue is his favorite colour on you. _****I shook the thought. It was Jacobs to. And I liked the top it had nothing to do with ****_him. _**

**When I was dressed I headed into Ally room to pick out her outfit. I figured she would be playing so I grabbed a pair of brown jeans and a purple top, and her brown jacket, and left her to dress. **

**Down stairs I made two sandwiches, grabbed a couple of granola bars, peaches and a few juice boxes. I put the food in a cooler bag with a few ice packs, and headed to the front door. "Are you ready?" I yelled up the stairs. **

**"YA!" she yelled back running down the stairs, about half way down she lost her footing and flew down the remaining steps. I dropped the bag and ran to the bottom of the stairs to catch her. **

**"Whoa. Careful hunny. Take your time on the stairs. You're dad would freak if you got hurt today. Promise mommy you'll be careful."**

**"I promise, mommy" she said kissing my cheek.**

**"Good then lets go" I grabbed my purse from the hook and the cooler and headed to the car. **

**"Mommy?" Ally said as I started the car. **

**"Yes?"**

**"How come Daddy doesn't trust your friends?"**

**"Because, they. Well you.. hunny they." I pulled the car to the side of the road and took in a deep breath. Then turned to face my little girl. "Because Daddy and his pack, don't get along with the type of people the Cullen's are"**

**"Oh, What are they?"**

**"Do you remember grandpa Billy's stories. Last Christmas after daddy told you about the werewolves? The one about the women with the cold skin and red eyes?" at the time I had wanted to cover Ally's ears as Billy talked about the women, I had wanted to get up and leave my self, but she had been so into it. She smiled and nodded. "Well the Cullen's are like that women, but different" I shook my head. "the Cullen's, unlike that women, they don't drink human blood, they drink animal blood, like we eat animals"**

**"Oh, they wont hurt us mommy" Ally smiled. "Emmet said he missed you very much, and that I was a lot like you."**

**"I bet" I smiled and started the car. **

**The ride to the Cullen's house was pretty close, it was comforting that something forever familiar lived so close. As I turned down the drive way the engulfing trees pinged at my heart, this was so much like their home in Forks. I gasped when a White house came into view around one last turn. **

**"Wow" Ally said from the back seat. **

**"Wow" I agreed. Then I saw the shadow of a person sitting on the porch stairs. ****_Of course, Alice would be waiting._**** But as I got closer the shadow only grew, taking on the form of a very, painfully familiar ****face. **

**I climbed from the car and smiled. It didn't hurt to see him. It shouldn't I have Jacob now, but I figured there would be pain. That was not what I felt, I was happy. I missed him. He was an old new at the lease and I cared for him. **

**"It's good to see you Bella" he smiled. His perfect voice paying in my head. I had missed that voice. **

**I half smile and he returns his crooked smiled, how I missed that face. I run to him and pull him into a hug, holding him close for a few minutes. "I missed you" I whisper. **

**"I missed you too, Bella" he smiles. Then looks over my shoulder at Ally who has gotten out of the car. "Ally?" he asks. **

**"Yes, and you are?"**

**"Edward, It's nice to meet you. You really do look like your parents," he looks at me, then back to Ally "She's got your eyes" **

**"ALLY!!" Emmet yelled from the door, making us all turn.**

**"Hi Emmet" she smiled running to the stairs, but as she reached the first one she slowed to a walk. Edward and I follow. He is smiling my favorite smile. **


	6. Chapter 6

******A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Fan Fiction was having some problems over the last few days and I went to Canadas Wonderland:) but I hope you enjoy.**

******Chapter 6**

**The living room in this house seemed so familiar. Things were different, the T.V was much larger and on the other side of the room. The white couches were replaced with an off white almost tan. There was a long oak table in the middle of the room, but it all seemed the same. **

**As I scanned the room I saw a large brown piano. "You got a new piano?" I asked Edward. **

**"Yes" his face looked grim. **

**"Why?"**

**His eyes fell and he continued walking. "You know I will just ask Alice" I smiled. **

**"It was the victim of a very dark period in my grieving" he said sitting on the couch next to Emmet who was helping Ally with her coloring supplies.**

**I thought about that for a moment. His piano had made him happy, he played so beautifully. "What do you mean?" I asked sitting on the large chair. **

**"He smashed it" Emmet said grabbing some paper he had sitting on the table, then he looked down at Ally who was smiling at him. "I mean he"**

**"It's okay Emmet, she knows" I smiled cutting him off. **

**"Really?"**

**"Ya, so be careful with her, her father is an angry werewolf and the chief of police" **

**Emmet chuckled then started coloring. "Why though?" I asked Edward. Who shook his head. **

**"Can we, go for a walk Bella?" he asked. He was pinching the bridge of his nose, something I remembered, he wanted to talk. Was I ready to do this. I was hoping I would get a few visits in before we did. **

**"Um," I sighed, the sooner we do this the better I guess. "Emmet, keep an eye on her. I'm trusting you Emmet Cullen. If anything happens to my little girl I assure you that me being human will not stop me from extremely harming you" I warned the large vampire. **

**"Okay," then he looked down at Ally. "Your mommy got mean"**

**After kissing Ally's cheek and promising her I would be back soon I followed Edward out the back door. The yard here was beautiful, a long and wide patch of grass circled the whole house. In the back there was a large garden, with beautiful flowers and a few vegetables. "Veggies?" I asked Edward as we walked away from the house towards the trees. **

**"Esme planted them yesterday, when she came home from your house. She loves to garden. And she figures she can give them to you" **

**"Thats so sweet" I smiled at the thought, Esme really was a mother. "So?" **

**"Not yet" **

**"Okay" I said scanning the trees, was someone listening. I kept quite. He found a fallen tree and we sat down. **

**There was a long silence, I wasn't sure I was ready to talk and Edward seemed to be thinking. He caught me off guard when he cleared his throat, he had my attention. "I'm sorry Bella. I made a mistake, and I can admit it. What I did to you does not even deserve forgiveness." he took my hand and looked up into my eyes. "I lied to you Bella, when I told you that I didn't love you. But I did want to you move and as much as it hurts me to say it I am happy that you have Jacob."**

**"I do forgive you though. I love you too Edward, those feelings wont go away. Jacob makes me happy. He was there for me when even I wasn't. I know you probably don't want to hears this but I was crushed after you left. I wasn't a person any more. I didn't eat, if I slept I woke up screaming it got to the point where Charlie didn't check on me." Edwards eyes fell to the forest floor. "Then Jacob came to visit. He knew I wasn't doing well, he had heard from Billy how Charlie needed help. I was sitting in the kitchen, I never left my room when Charlie was home but he was fishing."**

**I laughed a little thinking back. "When Jake came in a jumped. I wasn't expecting anyone to come over. Jessica and Mike had stopped speaking to me. He cleared his throat and I turned to see him standing in the door way. 'you look like crap, Bells' he said it so calmly. And we were pretty insuperable after that. We spent every minute of everyday together it seemed. Then one day he asked me to marry him. I love Jacob."**

**"I'm so happy for you Bella I really am. And I'm sorry again for how you felt after I left, I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I'm sorry."**

**"You don't need to apologize, I already forgave you. For the last 15 years September has been a hard month, the day you left broke my heart and the heart break replays on that day every year. I've gotten better, this year I was able to set in the living room and not in my bed." I took a breath and waited. "I didn't think I would be this happy to see you." I told him. "But when I realized it was you on the stairs and not Alice. It didn't hurt, and I was happy. I want you to be in my life Edward, as a friend, I want Ally to know your family, I want to shop with Alice and talk with Esme but I understand it that would be hard for you."**

**"I do want you around Bella, and so does the family they would be so upset if you didn't want to see them. I think we could give being friends a try." he smiled and kissed my cheek. "now we better get back. Emmet the big baby is going to cry if he doesn't get to spend time with you" Edward laughed and we headed back into the house. **

**"You know, we never really gave being friends a try before."**

**"Yes, we did"**

**"Yes and then you told me you didn't want me to hang out with you" I laughed lightly pushing his arm. He moved but I could tell it was for my esteem. **

**"I guess you're right." when we came into view I saw the whole Cullen family running around the yard playing tag. I watched as Emmet was catch by Ally who turned and ran to hide behind Rosalie. "She is beautiful" Edward smiled. "Just like her mother" **

**"Thank you" I smiled back. Then I was almost throw across the yard as Emmet ran up to tap my shoulder. "No fair I wasn't playing"**

**"Well now you are." He said darting into the field. "BELLAS IT" I scanned the field the closest person to me was Edward but he was looking of into the trees so I ran over and tapped his arm.**

**"Your it" I smiled running around him, towards Ally. Who I scooped up into my arms. "Are you having fun?"**

**"Ya" she laughed as Edward chased Jasper around a tree. "They are fun. Emmet's sister and brother came down and asked me if I wanted to play out side. Emmet said it would be okay so we did, then Rosalie came out to see what we were doing, the Carli...Carli....Emmets daddy and mommy came to play to" **

**"Carlise," I smiled. "Speaking of which I haven't said hi to him yet." I scanned the field but didn't see him anywhere.**

**"He's over there" she said pointing to the back porch where Carlise and Esme were sitting on the stairs. **

**"Are you hungry?"**

**"Not yet"**

**"Okay then." I placed her on the ground and smiled as Emmet came running by and picked her up. "Have fun"**

**"I haven't played tag in years" I laughed sitting on the bottom step. **

**"Yes it's been a long time for me as well" Carlise laughed watching Emmet pass a tree with Ally on his shoulders. "Doesn't she play like this at home?"**

**"Ya, but Jake usually plays with her and Seth" I sigh as I say the name. **

**"Who is Seth" Esme asks. **

**"Jacobs friend, He imprinted on Ally when she was born. He lives with us. He's like Emmet but worst, he can't say no to Ally no matter what it is she wants" **

**"Imprinted" Carlise asked. **

**"It's a wolf thing" I smiled. "It's how a werewolf finds it's true love. Not all of them do it, but some. ****Jacobs friend Sam imprinted on his girlfriends cousin broke the poor girls heart."**

**"Did your Jacob imprint on you?"**

**"No, were just plain in love"**

**"How have you been Bella?" Carlise asked. Looking into my face for the first time. I'm sure he saw the tired eyes. And his doctor self was kicking in. **

**"I've been better for sure" **

**"What do you mean?"**

**"It's been a hard fifteen years for my Carlise. I was a wreck after you guys left, and it is just getting better."**

**Carlise eyes had moved he was no longer watching me but his eyes moved to his first son. He smiled when he saw a happy carefree Edward play pass the five year old with his siblings. I would have stopped them but Ally was laughing so hard and I knew they wouldn't hurt her.**

**"He looks happy" **

**"He looks like the old Edward, he hated him self Bella, he wanted to go back to you so badly. He crushed his piano, said that it had made you happy, and he wouldn't play it anymore, we bought a new one and kept it in every new house, but he hasn't played in years" Esme said, watching Edward with a smile.**

**"We had a good talk. Were going to work out being friends. I don't want to say goodbye to any of you. And Ally loves Emmet she was talking about him for hours yesterday."**

**"Emmet did the same, I think Rose was jealous." Jasper said stopping in front of me. "Hello Bella"**

**I looked up and saw Jaspers smiling face. We had not been close, much like Rosalie, Jasper had kept his distances, but that didn't mean I didn't miss him. "JAPSER!" I said getting up to hug him. **

**"I'm sorry Bella"**

**"Please Jasper I have heard to many apologies today. Think about it this way, if you hadn't tried to act me Edward wouldn't have left and I wouldn't have that beautiful little girl you were just playing with. I guess even the sad tales have happy endings" **


End file.
